Ghostly Horse
by Voiletwis
Summary: There is a ghost running in the hallway and Sparks, Gibson and Otto is talking about it. The story is not scary but funny.


_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review._

* * *

  


**Ghostly Horse**

It's close midnight when Otto came up in his transport tube. He was reading in his room but then got hungry so he went to the kitchen for a snack. He got to his room when he heard a noise like hooves on metal floor. He turns around to see what make the sound. "Nnnaaayyyhhh." Otto heard and then he saw a ghostly white horse appear at one end of the hallway and ran to the other end and disappears though the wall.

"Hello Horsy." Otto said to the horse.

* * *

Sparks and Gibson were fast asleep in Sparks' bedroom. One of Otto's experiments exploded in Gibson's room and now his room is being fix up. So he asks Sparks if he could bunk with him for the time being. There is loud banging coming from the bedroom door. The banging doesn't stop for sometime now and it woke Gibson up.

"Sparks, you awake?" Gibson asks groggily.

"No." Sparks said quietly without opening his eyes.

"Well, get up."

"Why?"

"Because I want to tell you a story about somebody knocking at your door."

"Since when is it my door?"

"Since technically it is your room and I'm here for a few nights."

"Yeah and like fish they start to smell after three days." Sparks said. Gibson got up from his bed and slowly walks to the door.

"I should have asks Antauri if I could have sleep in his room." Gibson said to himself and he opens the door to see Otto standing there. "What?!"

"Where you sleeping?" Otto said. Since all the banging that Otto made Sparks got up too.

"Yeah, it's an odd habit we have at this time of night." Sparks said while rubbing his eyes.

"I saw a horse." Otto said.

"Huh?" both Gibson and Sparks said together.

"It was running down the hallway." Otto said, "When did we get a horse?"

"We don't have a horse." Gibson said to Otto.

"We had Thingy." Otto said.

"Yeah, but not a horse."

"A horse is a horse."

"Of course, of course." Sparks said and Gibson looks at Sparks, "It was running down the hallway?" Sparks asks Otto. Otto nodded his head and pointed to where it went.

"It was running very fast." He said.

"Did it have a jockey?" Sparks asks.

"Sparks?" Gibson said getting tried of it and Otto just shook his head.

"What? Maybe I what to place a bet?" Sparks said with a yawn.

"Otto for the last time there is no horses here." Gibson said and as he said that they heard a noise of hooves on the floor. Then the ghostly white horse appears running down the hallway again. It passes them and disappears again.

"See I told you." Otto said.

"No more late night snaking for me." Sparks said as he turns to go back to bed.

"I'm going to bed now." Otto said with a smile and turn to his room saying 'we got a horse' to himself. Gibson on the other hand was speechless with his mouth open. Sparks had to come back to the door and drag Gibson back in his room.

* * *

Up in the rafters was someone watching the scene unfolded. It was Nova and next to her is a device that she borrows from Otto. It is a holograph projector that also made sound. She was trying not to laugh out loud so they won't hear her. 'That's what they get for playing that joke on me.' She said to herself.

"Nova?" Someone said behind her and she almost fell off the rafters. She looks behind her to see Antauri levitating.

"Antauri, you scared me." Nova said to the black monkey. Antauri look over at the device and sigh.

"Nova, you are going to tell them?" Antauri asks.

"Maybe…" Nova got down from the rafters, "In the morning. Well goodnight." And she went to her room.

* * *

Just then Chiro came out of his bedroom yawning and rubbing his eyes to see the black monkey walking back to his room. "Antauri, did I miss something?" He asks. Antauri sigh to himself and turn to the thirteen-year-old boy in his pj's.

"Chiro go back to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Antauri said and he went in his room. Chiro had a confuse look on his face knowing that he miss something, but it wasn't imported to ask until the morning. He walks back in and looks at his alarm clock that read one oh two in the morning.

"Today is my birthday. I wonder if they remember, since Antauri did." Chiro said and went back to bed.

**The End.**

* * *

I thought of this story when I was going to bed and the next day I work out how I was going to word it. I never done that before. If anyone ever watch the tv show SeaQuest DSV then you might know where I got it from. It was one of the episode called Watergate and the scene is when Dagwood, Lucas and Piccolo was talking about the horse that Dagwood saw.

At first I was going to have Mandarin being the one who was playing a joke on them then way not have Thingy being said  
and have Nova playing the joke instead.


End file.
